Secret Meetings
by Ryotoshiba6969
Summary: Xemnas is trying to show his love and passion to the seventh memeber of the Organization. But at every attempt, one of the other members interupts them. What is to become of this tirade of sexual tension between the two? xgrinsx Only I know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

'Silence. Eternal silence,' Saïx mulled in his thoughts, pacing around the great meeting room. Bypassing all the high top chairs where the other members would sit, he walked over to the highest one, the one where Xemnas took his place amidst the others. Looking upwards, a slight pang of hurt crossed over his golden eyes, showing the emotions he had hidden deep within himself from over the years.

Letting his mind wander through his thoughts, they froze upon the conversation between him and the Superior one from the night before.

"_One day Saïx, Kingdom Hearts will be ours. We will be able to have hearts again… And be able to walk amongst the others with our hearts on our sleeves. No longer the Nobodies we are now. We will finally be free…"_

_Letting his gaze drift upwards, Saïx stared at the back of his Superior standing close to the balcony ledge. Seeing his body stance, Saïx could tell that Xemnas was looking up at the heart shaped moon: Kingdom Hearts. Jealousy rising in his chest, Saïx turned his gaze briefly away from Xemnas, not wanting to give away that he was staring and slightly blushing._

_'Why can't he look at me that way…? With that determination… With that need… That desperation of want… Even though we don't have hearts, that doesn't mean we still can't feel…'_

_Clearing his throat and turning his head back towards Xemnas, Saïx raised his voice so his leader could hear him. "We will accomplish that one day, Xemnas. The plan has been put through and so far it has been successful. But I think it would be best for us to see to the matters at hand that need to be addressed."_

_Xemnas turned slightly away from the balcony he was rested against and let his gaze wander over to his seventh in command sitting in a chair near the fireplace, slight embers trying to sustain their life. Xemnas' eyes dropped down and paused, slowly making their ascent back to his upper half, then to his face. Smiling to himself, Xemnas walked over slowly to where Saïx was, holding his commanding posture as he did so. _

_"And which problem would that be, Saïx? Did Xaldin lance Demyx to the wall again? Or did Axel burn your food?"_

_Flushing in slight embarrassment, Saïx turned his face away, trying to gain the dignity he had just lost to Xemnas by only being near the man. Coughing for a brief moment, Saïx turned his vision back to his Superior and spoke evenly, surprising himself._

_"I meant with the child called Sora, Xemnas. It seems he's proving himself more of a problem than we expected."_

_"Oh… That problem." Sighing in disappointment, but turning it into a covered yawn, Xemnas stretched and looked around his room, his eyes becoming a tad more hollow than before. "Well… I can just send Demyx or Xaldin to take care of him. But if that is the only problem that needed to be brought up, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave my chambers. I plan on retiring and your presence here will keep me from doing just that." Turning his back away from the man sitting down, Xemnas walked towards the washroom on the left side of the room._

_Opening his mouth in protest, Saïx snapped it shut, bowing his head slightly. Nodding to himself, he stood up and walked towards the entrance of Xemnas' chambers. Stopping at the door, Saïx turned around and called out to Xemnas. "Good night, Superior. You know where to reach me if you are in need of anything." _

_Stepping out of the room, Saïx closed the door quietly behind him, leaning his body up against the white door frame. Letting his head fall forward, Saïx sighed, his thoughts bombarding him._

_'You should have told him that other problem, you know.'_

_Oh, like you're one to talk. If you thought it was so easy, why didn't YOU speak up, hmm?_

_'Let's see…I'm you, therefore, it will still be you having to speak up, Saïx. You know this.'_

_Growling in frustration, he pushed himself away from the door and trudged up to his room, hoping to be able to be greeted by sleep this night, and not the insomnia of his thoughts for the seventh night in a row._

'Maybe I should have told him last night.' He sighed heavily. 'Doesn't matter now. He's probably locked up in his room again, staring at that damned moon.'

Oblivious to his surroundings, Saïx didn't hear the footsteps approach behind him. Too deep within his thoughts, Saïx was completely startled when he felt a hand clasp onto his shoulder. Crying out in surprise and slight fear, he spun around quickly, ready to swing at the one who so dared disturb his thoughts. Halting his fist half-way in the air, he stared in surprise at who was behind him.

"What're you doing here…?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What ever do you mean, Saïx? Anyone can come into the meeting room if they so wish."

Tilting his head upwards, Saïx looked upon the leader of the organization, seeing that mock smile crossing his lips. Ever so slowly, he let his body un-tense to Xemnas' hand on his shoulder.

"Now, shouldn't I be the one asking why you are in this room, Saïx? Or am I not allowed to know of your reasoning?" Squeezing his shoulder gently, Xemnas removed his hand from the other mans covered flesh and stepped back.

Feeling the sudden absence of Xemnas behind him, Saïx let his posture slacken. Turning around slowly, Saïx gazed at Xemnas, standing directly behind him, only a few inches from being completely on top of his body.

Clearing his now dry throat, Saïx opened his mouth hesitantly, trying to find the strong voice that he lost. "I came in here to look around, sir. Everyone is down stairs doing their own biding."

"Then why seclude yourself from everyone, Saïx? Am I interrupting your," he used his first two fingers in mock quotation marks, "'sacred space'?"

Feeling his cheeks flush thoroughly, Saïx turned his back to the man before him, afraid of his emotions being shown so clearly to him. Racking his thoughts again, he became dismal to the world and the person in the room with him. 'Why do I react to him so? Just a few simple words and my cheeks become red. I feel that slight tug in my gut that was there before… before I became a nobody. I thought we couldn't feel. Since we didn't have hearts… Or do we still feel… Because of our past…' Lifting his hand without knowing, he placed his chin between his index finger and thumb, going deep into thought.

Xemnas kept his gaze upon the 7th in command, looking over his disposition from the remark he had just made towards the other man. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said that… He's about to start pacing again too… Maybe this will keep him from getting anywhere…'

Smirking to himself, Xemnas approached from behind Saïx and called out his name gently, trying to break the man from his thoughts. Receiving no response from his name, Xemnas raised his voice slightly, calling out Saïxs name one more time. Again. No response. 'Alright then. Now to plan B.'

Coming from behind Saïx, Xemnas grabbed his hips roughly and dragged the slightly smaller man backwards to his body, pressing his groin hard against his small tight ass. Instantly Saïx tensed up from the sudden body now against his own, more than in just a friendly hold. Turning his head around slowly, Saïx gazed at his superiors face, only mere centimeters from his own.

Stammering in a low voice, he asked, "Xem…Xemnas. Wha-what are you d-doing?"

Smirking, Xemnas leaned his head closer to the 7th in command and gently breathed against his cheek, whispering words only he and Saïx could hear. "I'm just saying 'hi' to a close friend of mine. Is that alright with you?" Tilting his head downwards, Xemnas smirked at the other male, a breath away from his succulent lips.

Shaking his head slowly, Saïx didn't notice how he moved back a little farther to press up against the man, taking in a sharp breath as he felt Xemnas' awakened cock pressed rigidly right between his cheeks. Turning his head back a little more to look at the silver-haired leader, Saïx felt his cheeks flame and his eyes become leaden, slowly drooping downwards. Foreheads touching and both of their eyes closed, the two men were getting closer and closer, lips almost brushing one another's.

"Yo! Saïx! Xemnas! We need you both down in the lob…"

Both of the men jumped 5 feet away from each other and looked over at Axel standing in the meeting halls doorway, a shocked and embarrassed look on his face.

"Um…. I'll be going… Just came to tell you both we need you guys down in the lobby in about 5 minutes… Xaldin finished the food." Departing quickly from the room, he left the two men in the hall, both of them looking like frightened deer in headlights.

Coming out of his trance, Xemnas shook his head and turned to look at Saïx, seeing he was still in the shock mode. Walking brusquely to him, Xemnas reached his hand out to Saïx to shake him out of his stupor. Sensing the hand approaching him, Saïx jumped to the left again out of Xemnas' reach towards him. Blushing quite hard, he made a run for the door and stopped there for a brief moment, staring back at his leader. Bowing his head once to him, he closed the white doors behind him, rushing towards his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dragging his feet behind him, Xemnas walked towards the stairs that descended towards the ground floor main hall. Halting at the top, he heard the faint voices of some of the other organization members drifting up in the castle. Taking a few steps down, he stopped again, hearing the very loud and slightly obnoxious voice of Axel, a sound of mirth deep within his words.

"I'm telling ya! They were about to kiss if I didn't walk in! And to think what would have happened if it was way after them kissing and I walked in… My eyes would be bleeding right now! No wonder people call him Mansex!" A loud burst of laughter erupted from the downstairs lobby where the members would have dinner and such during the long hours of the night.

A tick started in his jaw and flames rising behind his eyes, Xemnas walked the rest of the way down the stairs, keeping calm. Taking long strides to the partially cracked door, he hesitated, wondering what Axel or one of the other members would say next to the recent "issue" at hand.

"I wouldn't be one to talk Axel," came Vexen's voice. "At least he and Saïx show that the feeling is mutual. Unlike you and Roxas. Throwing yourself at the poor boy and him having to run away from you. Tsk. Very sad indeed, don't you think Zexion?'

"Quite. Very pathetic actually." said the "sniffer" of the group.

"Hey now! Roxas does like me! He just doesn't remember that's all!" said a very flustered Axel, standing up out of his seat and waving a fist in the air directed towards Vexen and Zexion.

"If I do remember correctly, Axel" came an icy voice from behind the angered male, who quickly lost the color in his face, "I do believe the boys' exact words to you last time were 'I hate you! Stay away from me!' right before he dove for his room. Were they not?"

Sitting down and starting to shrink into his seat, Axel became all too obvious at how pissed off the leader sounded.

"Now, before you start telling more stories of me or Saïx for everyone to hear, expect some punishment later for that outlandish mouth of yours. Understood?"

Nodding his now hooded head, Axel stood from the chair he was in and slowly walked out of the room, a black cloud hanging over his head for the impending doom to come.

Whistling loudly and chuckling, Xigbar shook his head and had a large grin on his face. "Somebody's up shit's creek now. I'm glad it's not me this time."

"Would you like me to arrange a separate deal for you Xigbar?" Shaking his head rather quickly, Xigbar shut his mouth and did an impression of a zipper being closed over his lips. "Good. Let's keep it that way, shall we?" Xemnas said a bit too sweetly to the oldest of the members by age.

Walking past the others, Xemnas stopped in front of Xaldin and looked down at the male sharpening his lances once again. Sighing, he tapped the man's shoulder and said, "Do I need to take those away, or are you going to be good and not kill anymore of my members off?"

Tilting his head upwards, he had that look of boredom and agitation mixed in one like usual. "I can't kill off anyone else anyways. I like having my toys around me. Only sharpening them to cut things quicker when I cook. What do you need, boss?"

"Whatever it is that you made for supper tonight, I'll need it on a tray large enough to hold everything. I'm taking it up to Saïxs' room. He seems to be feeling a bit under the weather."

Nodding his head, Xaldin pushed his chair back and headed towards the kitchen. "Just wait there. I'll bring it to you in a moment."

Balancing the tray in his arms, Xemnas slowly walked up the stairs, watching his footing as he went. Taking in a deep breath, his mouth watered instantly by the assortment of the different smells: almost rare rib-eye, green beans, mashed potatoes, and succulent strawberries all to be washed down with grape wine.

Finally reaching the landing where all the members had their own separate bedrooms, Xemnas made his way down the hall to the fourth bedroom on the right hand side. Knocking briefly on the wooden white door while balancing the tray in his left arm, the Superior didn't hear a sound come from the room that acknowledged for him to enter. Knowing full well that Saix was in his room, Xemnas reached down and slowly turned the knob, pushing the door inch by inch until the appendage of the room was open. Stepping into the darkened room, Xemnas called out attentively: "Saix. I know you're in here. I brought you some dinner Xaldin made since you didn't venture downstairs this evening."

Hearing a rustle from inside of the room after he closed the door behind him, Xemnas shook his head, knowing full well that Saix was trying to hide from him.

"Why must you hide from me Saix? Show yourself. Now." Xemnas still held onto the tray as he saw a slight glimmer of orange light erupt from the fireplace in the room, illuminating Saix standing by his bed. Sensing the Lunar Diviner was stand-offish to his commanders presence, Xemnas mentally shrugged to himself aa he walked towards him.

Saix backed away a little until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed which caused the male to sit down as Xemnas came towards him. Slight panic and nervousness ran through his body, confusing the male more on the fact that he was a nobody; a creature that had not feelings or emotions left in the hollow void their soul resided in. He turned his head upward as Xemnas laid the tray of food on the nightstand, muttering quietly in the room, "Thank you…"

Xemnas quirked an eyebrow and looked down at his 7th member of the organization, a bit surprised at the fact he received a thank you from the male. He shook his head briefly and addressed said male sitting down before him. "You don't have to thank me, Saix. I just brought you food that you missed at dinner tonight. That's all."

Bowing and nodding his head once, Saix shut his mouth completely, uncertain of what would escape his light pink lips if opened. Xemnas, noticing the uneasiness between the two, grabbed a fork and knife and diced up the part of the meal that needed to be cut. Catching Saïxs' attention, Xemnas continued on to cut the rib-eye, noticing some blood oozing out of the succulent slab of meat. Xemnas cocked his head towards Saix and smiled softly at him, an expression of the face he rarely ever used, even when he had a heart. He held out the fork to him, expecting the Diviner to take it from his grasp immediately. But instead Siax flushed a little across his cheeks as he slowly opened his mouth again, indicating that Xemnas could feed him what was on the tray for the time being.

A rush of excitement raced through the leaders body as he moved the fork forward, lightly pressing the piece of meat against Saïxs lips. Feeling the warm food against his even warmer skin, Saix leaned towards the food, taking it into his mouth and withdrawing his head, chewing slowly on the piece of heaven Xaldin was able to cook up. Opening his mouth again once he finished, Xemnas kept feeding the man the rib-eye, switching off to the mashed potatoes and green beans throughout the rest of the meal. As most of the food was gone by now, Xemnas poured himself and Saix a glass of the untouched grape wine, offering the drink to the him.

Grabbing a hold of the glass, Saix downed the whole drink just as Xemnas sipped half of his away. The silver haired man raised an eyebrow to the elfin eared Saix beside him as he filled the glass up once more for him to consume. They both finished off their drinks, Saïxs cheeks a little bit more flushed than before and Xemnas not even phased by the alcohol just consumed. Saix opened his mouth again while closing his eyes, waiting for the other to feed him more. Xemnas looked over the mans features and smirked to himself as he picked up the most ripest looking strawberry out of the bowl and held it out for Saix to eat.

Smelling the sweetness of the fruit, Saix bit into the end piece, savoring the taste of the sweet juice trickling into his mouth and slowly cascading down his chin. Xemnas' eyes locked onto that slow trickle of juice falling and his predatory instincts kicked in.

Not really paying attention to what he was doing, Xemnas leaned forward and licked where the droplet was falling off back up to the point where it started, licking the corner of Saïxs lips. Saixs eyes shot wide open as he looked at Xemnas, the leader of all the Nobodies, practically kissing him in his very own room. The initial shock subsided as he closed his eyes again and parted his lips once more, turning his head to the right to capture Xemnas' wandering tongue.

Now it was Xemnas' turn to feel shocked, but he smiled as much as he possibly could and delved his tongue into Saixs' awaiting mouth, rubbing his tongue up against the males in a slow, teasing manner. Eliciting a small groan from his second-in-command, Xemnas continued to kiss the male hard and passionately, not receiving any resistance what-so-ever.

Just as Xemnas moved his hand up to grab Saixs hair at the nape of his neck, the rooms door opened as one of the members walked into the room, not noticing the danger he was about to be put in. "Hey Saix. Do you know where my sitar…. OH MY GOD!!"

Immediately both Xemnas and Saix pulled away from each other and glared over at Demyx, rage building up between the two males. Demyx, standing in the doorway with a look of fright etched across his facial features, backed up slowly out of the room, afraid to make any sudden movements. Both men kept their eyes on the sitar playing boy before Xemnas rose up to his full height and turned fully towards the quivering male.

Taking this as a hint that something bad was going to happen, Demyx turned from the room and bolted down the hall, screaming at the top of his lungs, "RUN AWAY!!"

Xemnas, surely pissed off by now, used his powers and shut the door once again, locking it and putting up a shield around the room so no other members could interrupt them or poof into the room just out of spite. Turning back to Saix, he looked at the mans face, noticing that his cheeks were overly flushed with a red tint from embarrassment and being tipsy from the wine. He slowly approached the wavering male that was teetering on the edge of the bed. Opening his mouth to speak, he found it useless as the Lunar Diviner fell back across the bed, already put into a deep slumber by everything that had just transpired. Sighing heavily, Xemnas helped position the male a bit more comfortably on the bed before grabbing the tray that was empty, excluding the unfinished strawberries, and teleported out of the room, taking the guards away since there was no need for them now. A crestfallen expression adorned his face as he made his way back down to the kitchen to deposit the tray in his hands. When he reached the landing, Xemnas smirked broadly to himself at the accomplishment of finally being able to kiss Saix.

_'It's a start for now. I never took Saix for being a lightweight at drinking though. Nor for him to be a very good kisser. Now where the hell is Demyx? I'll make his water dance in a way he won't very much appreciate…'_

_X--X_

Tada!! Grins broadly Finally! A scene that you guys have been waiting for for awhile. It's not yaoi goodness yet, but it'll get there soon. Promise. I feel sorry for Demyx though. Poor guy won't know what hit him. Teehee. Anyways. I hope you guys liked it. And I hope I got the characters emotions and all that junk right. Even though Xemnas and Saix are a bit OOC. But they have to be that way for this idea to work. xsweat dropx Hopefully by the middle of next week I can have Chapter 4 up. Take care! And please review. Good and bad ones accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Xemnas walked around in the Proof of Existence, staring at portals that led to every members room. Stopping in front of the one that read 'Flurry of Dancing Flames', Xemnas walked through the portal into the pyro-maniacs domain. Noting the few burned dolls around the rooms floor, he quirked an eyebrow, interested slightly as to what the dolls looked like before being burned. Walking deeper into the room, Xemnas spotted Axel with his back turned, with a bright flicker of light going on and off by his hand. Acting like a silent ninja, Xemnas crept slowly up behind his 8th member and gazed at what the doll was before he charcoaled it completely.

"And why is it that you have to burn dolls that look like me, Axel? Do I just piss you off that much?" Xemnas said in an icy voice down to the spiky red-head.

"Fuck! Oh, Xemnas! Buddy!" Axel cried out, hiding the still burning doll behind him as if Xemnas didn't see it at all. Sighing and shaking his head, Xemnas stood there with his arms crossed, as if about to scold a child for doing something wrong.

"I need you to go to Alantica to make sure that Sora and his group doesn't get and further on their journey. Understood?" He knew that sending the pyro-maniac to a place that was filled with water and nothing to set on fire was a good enough of a punishment for opening his loud mouth to the other members awhile ago. He also ignored the fact that Axel was deathly afraid of water and started to walk away back to the entrance to find Demyx.

"Alantica….. Isn't that placed filled with water….," the slightly shaken member asked softly, unlike his full-bore in your face attitude.

"Yes, it's full of water. Do you have a problem with that, Axel? You do know that it IS an order." Xemnas said a bit to sweetly, mocking said male, showing that he was still angry with him from earlier.

Axel had his doom cloud over his head again and didn't reply to his Superior, knowing full well he had no way of getting out of this situation. Xemnas had eyes and ears for whatever he assigned to his members and if they did it correctly. Xemnas stepped through the portal, not paying attention at Axels sudden movement away from where he was sitting, the burning dolls flames had risen higher while the flames burned, being attracted to the amount of gel in Axels hair. It would have been a comical scene to watch him dance around from the flames, trying to smother them out even though they would somehow leap for his hair again, but Xemnas had one other member to take care of for the punishment area.

Knowing full well that Demyx wouldn't be in his room, Xemnas teleported through the castle and headed towards the kitchen, his gut instinct kicking in that Demyx would be there. Sure enough as he passed through the door, Xemnas saw Demyx washing the dishes with his water clones helping him as well. It wasn't that much of a help because the dishes were still soaked and there were puddles growing around the floor.

"Demyx!" Xemnas called out suddenly, his black boots getting soaked in the water that was rising.

Startled from his singing and washing the dishes, Demyx looked horrified that his Superior was in the same room as he. From the startlement, Demyx lost control of his water clones and they all fell to the floor, filling the room up more with water than before. Feeling his anger rise slowly, Xemnas gazed at the Melodious Nocturne with his right silver eyebrow twitching in agitation.

Keeping his temper down, Xemnas stared at Demyx and saw him cower slightly to his mere presence and spoke up as to why he was there. "Demyx. Before I send you on this new mission, you better get this damn place cleaned up from your water clones dispersing all on the floor, understood?" Receiving only a quick nod from the male, Xemnas continued on: "I need you to go to Agrabah to cause a ruckus to detour Sora and the rest of the pee-wee squad. Think you can handle that?"

"Y-yes sir!" Demyx said a bit to loudly.

"Good." As Xemnas retreated from the kitchen, he threw over his shoulder, "Oh. And you can't use your sitar OR your water clones for this mission."

Continuing to walk, Xemnas had a very large smirk on his face, hearing some of the pots and pans clatter to the floor. He pictured Demyxs' face with a look of horror and shock from his assignment, knowing very well the Melodious Nocturne was nothing without his sitar and water clones. As he continued to walk, an evil laugh erupted from his mouth as he went to his study to plan for the next course of action.


	5. Chapter 5

-1April 8, 2008

I'mmmmm baaaaaaccccckkkk!! Hey guys! Gomenasai for the long wait! -.- I've missed you all so much. xhugs everyonex I've gotten my mind to think again and I'm planning on continuing my Secret Meetings story. I have my ideas rolling and I just have to type them out. Sadly, I've had to delete my story and reopen it. There were so many typos, it wasn't funny. So I promise to re-read the chapters so it won't happen again. expect the 5th chapter to be uploaded by the end of this week. I'm hoping to do a chapter a week, since I have a free period in school now. Until then, my readers. Ja ne!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

A/N: This story has a sexual scene in it. So you kiddies have been warned.

Chapter 5

Pulling ever so slowly out of his sleep induced state, Saix winced at the throbbing pain inside of his skull. He leaned on his elbows and blinked lazily, seeing that his room was still dark; not even so much as a glimmer from Kingdom Hearts that usually held its place right above his room. He contemplated for a moment whether-or-not to get out of his bed. Still feeling a bit woozy in the head, he tried his best and placed his barren feet on the cold marble. The cold sensation rushed through his body which woke him up even further, causing his throbbing to quicken more.

Saix clutched at his skull and stumbled over to his restroom, turning the light on and running his hand over the counter top to find a towel of some sorts. His finger tips brushed against the soft, but abrasive material and he clenched his hand around it. Turning the tap on, Saix stood there for the water to get hot. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, noting how he had dark circles under his eyes, as well as his eyes being tinted with red which made his already unnatural eyes stand out more. Letting his gaze drift down over the rest of his face, he stopped, seeing his lips more full and pouty than before.

Without noticing his movements, he let his fingers brush up against that part of his skin, feeling them still slightly slick and sensitive. Then it came to him in a massive blur but very discernible:

_Dinner… Being fed… Eating a strawberry… Feeling his masters' lips on his own, opening his mouth greedily and toying with Xemnas' tongue… Moaning softly…_

Saix let out a little yelp of pain mixed with embarrassment and lust; he starred deeper at himself in the mirror. Shaking his head gently, he ignored the heated sensation he felt just below his bellybutton, growing stronger and stronger as the minutes passed.

Saix started to think a bit more clearly and decided to take a shower to waken him up just a bit more to think to his capacity of quickness. After the tap from the shower had reached the level of heat he was about to emit his body to, he stepped in, shivering just once by the sheer difference in his skin temperature and the waters. He stood there naked, basking in the pounding water covering his whole body, feeling his muscles finally start to relax and his mind becoming unfogged. A light steam started to rise at the bottom of the shower and rose higher and higher until it finally spilled out from the top of the showers edge. Even though the man always seemed cold blooded, he did love his hot showers that filled him with the awareness he needed to deal with the other twelve members.

Just as he started to lather himself up with the liquid soap that smelled of vanilla, the images flashed through his mind again, playing it out as a scene from an all too familiar movie. This time he shook his head quiet violently, bringing his headache that had finally receded back to the fore front. He clutched at his head and leaned against the tile wall that was in front of him, taking in short gasps by how vivid the images were.

_'It can't be true; it can't be…Or is it? I don't remember a thing about last night after the wine…Is that what happened? We kissed? In MY room. On MY bed. Why? Why all of a sudden does he want me?_ _Is he playing a trick on me? But who could blame him. He could have anything and anyone he wanted. Just the way he looks as he enters a room, showing that he demands the attention upon him and only him. How he walks with confidence. How the pants he wears always seem snug on his ass and his…Hold on! Why am I even thinking about this? This is wrong and unethical and goes against all possible ways!'_

_'Doesn't mean that you don't want him more, does it?' _spoke his logical side.

Realizing what he had just thought of was true, Saix shook his head quite sadly, but he smiled none-the-less. _So that makes me even more in love with the man. I guess it's not such a bad thing._ Again, Saix started to lather his hands up with more soap and continued to clean. As he had finished washing his stomach, he noticed something about his body that he had not paid much attention to for the past couple of minutes.

There he stood; his erection fairly evident if someone was to walk in and peer through the sliding glass doors. But for some reason this time Saix wasn't abashed by how his body was reacting. He rather enjoyed seeing that he could still "feel" lust and want in his body. His once soapy hands now completely rinsed off, Saix had an idea to take away all of his tension that was built up inside of him. Grabbing the soap bar for the final time, Saix got his hands slick again and ever so gently touched his arousal. Sheer excitement burst into him that sent shock waves throughout his body. He smiled, actually smiled, and touched himself again, but this time for a bit longer with a slow stroke. Not having done this before, Saix let out a soft but sultry moan, moving his hand up and down his extended length, feeling how sensitive his skin was under his moving hand.

Saix turned his body around and leaned his back against the wall, continuing to masturbate there in the confines of his bathroom. Every so often he would moan by how much pleasure this harmless act gave to him. He wanted it quicker. He wanted it harder. He wanted, _dare he think it_, to feel Xemnas' mouth enclosed on his shaft. Just picturing Xemnas there, down on his knees and taking Saixs' very own head into that hot wet cavern made Saix jump a little, feeling a sudden heat pool more deeply into his stomach. He clenched his hand around his hard cock and pumped harder, moving quickly and forcibly brushing his hand over his exposed head that had started to drip pre-cum. His mind kept wandering, seeing Xemnas take him in so many ways that his body yearned for that he hadn't known he was moaning loudly, feeling his peak was about to rupture. His very last thought was of how Xemnas would be positioned behind his very white ass, Saixs' body bound by the foreplay bed chains for his wrists and ankles, and Xemnas grabbing his hips harshly and shoving his engorged shaft to his entrance that made him finally cum in the shower; his release shooting out and hitting the glass doors as he continued to cum, moaning out sweet sounds of pleasure until he was finally empty. He breathed a bit hard but recovered slowly, coming out from his foggy state of pleasure. He smiled to himself one more time before deciding he had to wash up again and hoping that no one had heard him during his time of pleasure.

There was Xemnas; hand on the door knob to Saixs' room to check on him to see if he was alright until he heard a noise. Not a pained noise, but rather a very low and husky noise. Uncertain as to where that noise was coming from, he stepped into the room to see if Saix was feeling ill. Once he stepped foot into the threshold, Xemnas froze, noticeably seeing that he was indeed wrong. It wasn't a pained noise as he thought; it was a pleasure noise coming from behind Saixs' bathroom that was closed fully. He kept standing there, transfixed by how the man he had feelings for was touching himself for whatever reason and how much it was turning him on.

_I wonder if I could ever make him sound like that…That's if we are ever able to do anything as intimate as this…_

Xemnas could hear the sudden change in Saixs' voice that he knew the younger male was coming to his release. He let out a shaky breath, not even knowing he was holding it in when all of a sudden Saix let out a very loud, very sexually filled moan that sent Xemnas' body on high alert and painstakingly tight down in his groin. Just after Saix had finished his noises, Xemnas tried his best to walk out of the room and head towards his own to where he needed to release his own built up pressure.

XX

How's that for a chapter? Good I hope. I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading my story. It means a lot to me. Please send me reviews. I would love to hear my readers side of the story what they liked or disliked. Ja ne!


End file.
